The present invention relates to heavy duty vehicle suspensions and assemblies, and particularly to suspension assemblies incorporating a trailing arm-type configuration. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle suspension assembly that includes an integrated torque member and trailing arm mount assembly.
Trailing arm-type suspension assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications, such as to support tractor trailers, busses, motor homes, and the like. These assemblies typically include a pair of trailing arms pivotally mounted to a vehicle frame at one end and supporting spring assemblies at an opposite end, with an associated axle extending between the trailing arms. By example, a prior art suspension assembly 30 is illustrated in FIG. 1, and includes a pair of frame brackets 32, a corresponding pair of trailing arms 34, an axle assembly 36 extending between the trailing arms 34, and a torque tube 38 also extending between the trailing arms 34. It is noted that the trailing arms 34 are pivotally coupled to the associated frame brackets 32 via a respective pair of bushing assemblies 40 located at a proximate end 42 of the trailing arms 34, and that the torque tube 38 is pivotally coupled to the trailing arms 34 at a position substantially offset from the proximate end 42 of each of the trailing arms 34.